Best Guy Friend v Boyfriend
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: Well I think the story is self explainable by the title. Why Gray will remain the Best Guy Friend, and why Natsu will always be the boyfriend. T for occasional swearing Even though it says complete it is a series of drables so it will never be complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey… This is a continuing of my promise to the people who read Friends v Best Friends… So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Best Guy Friend: Accepts your chocolate on Valentines day, and gives you flowers back on White Day**

**Boyfriend: Will accept your chocolate, eat it, say it is disgusting, and before you could run away confess that he loves you in front of an audience.**

"Lets see, I need chocolate for Natsu, and Gray. I also need some fish for Happy… Lets see… I am pretty sure Mira is going to plan something so I need to be careful…." Lucy was murmuring to herself while mixing the coco powder with some milk.

Twenty minutes later the chocolate was ready, and Lucy got ready to go to the guild.

Today was February 14th, and the whole gild was going crazy. Girls were giving guys chocolate, guys were hiding form the girls that liked them hoping to avoid uncomfortable moments, and, well, Mira-Jane was having a field day, tying to get couples together. By the time Lucy got to the guild, Mira already got Bixlow confessing to Lisanna and vice-versa, Elfman got his chocolates from Evergreen, and Levy and Gajeel were sitting happily in a corner talking about something.

Lucy walked into the guild waving to everyone. "Ohayo Minna! How's everyone?" Lucy was answered by waves and random shouts of "Happy Valintines day."

Lucy walked over to the bar with her little bag of chocolates and a separate bag full of fish. "Happy!" She shouted, "Happy Valintines day!" She threw the bag of fish into the air, and it was caught by the flying neko.

"Thanks Lushee!" Happy smiled at the blonde. "Is it Ok if I give one to Charle?"

"Sure!" Lucy looked down on her list, "Next Gray…. Oi! Gray!" She yelled across the bar.

"Whats up Lucy." The stripper looked at her.

"Thanks for being an amazing friend…" Lucy threw him her box of chocolates, "Now go confess to Juvia like you were planning to."

Gray blushed and answered, "Thanks… I'll give you Flowers on white day for this!" and he walked over to where the water woman was holding her blue box of frozen chocolates for the ice alchemist.

_That's done with… Now Natsu. _Lucy walked over to the pinkette who was eating a bowl of spicy ramen. "Natsu?" she said carefully.

"Yah?" Natsu answered through a mouthful of food.

"I made you chocolates, so.. Happy Valentines day." Lucy blushed a bit before Natsu's scrutinizing look, unaware that Mira was video taping their every move. "Well? Eat one."

Natsu shoved one into his mouth and chewed. "It's disgusting." Natsu immediately spit out the chocolate. "It's too sweet and just bleach!"

Lucy looked heartbroken. She turned around about to run away, but was stopped by a strong hand.

She turned around just in time to hear Natsu say, "But that doesn't matter because I still love you."

The whole even was later played back on their wedding day, courtesy of Mira-Jane Strauss

**What do you guys think? This story is going to be a slightly different format then the other, but still I hope you guys will like this… Please review and give me ideas for more stuff like this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go. The next edition! **

**BEEST GUY FRIENDS: Will act as your boyfriend to get creepy guys to stop hitting on you**

**BOYFRIENDS: Will get arrested for attempted murderer **

It wasn't her idea to go out clubbing. It was surprisingly Levy's… Lucy was now sure that Gajeel was a _very _bad influence on her. The day the started dating was the day people stopped recognizing Levy as the Fairy Tail resident bookworm. But anyways, Levy suggested they go clubbing, and so team Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, and Cana all found themselves in a club, dancing and drinking the night away.

Natsu went out side to get some fresh air because all the smells were blowing up his nose, while Lucy stayed inside.

Cana went to the bar collecting money from those who thought they could out-drink her, Levy dragged Gajeel out to the dance floor, Erza found someone to dance with (**a/n poor guy…**), and Lucy was left at the table by herself.

Of course a pretty, busty, blonde like her left alone would only lead to trouble. Some creep walked up.

"Hello… What is someone like you doing here alone? Hm… What do you say we go grab a drink?" He gestured to where Cana was sitting with her barrel.

Lucy looked at him coldly, "No thanks. I have a boyfriend." She said and made emergency eyes at Gray who was grabbing a drink.

"I don't see one here. He doesn't have to know." The pervert smirked at the, quickly growing uncomfortable blonde.

"I don't want to thanks… Oh, and my boyfriends is here and is a mage… So I would be careful." She signaled Gray over.

"Yah, right blondie. Quit pretending and come with me." The guy grabbed Lucy by the wrist when Gray appeared in front of him.

"She said she doesn't want to go. Plus I am a mage…" Gray appeared.

"Oh… I'm sorry, but care to demonstrate?" The creep smirked.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu's fist slammed into the creeps face. "Didn't my girlfriend tell you I am a mage? Luce you told him who I am?" Natsu looked at Lucy who was now kissing him.

"Natsu…" Lucy whined, "The guy hit on me… And he wanted to take me somewhere." Lucy grinned as the club started emptying by the second, and Natsu got even more pissed off.

"You hit on MY girl?" The glared at the poor soul who was now lying on the floor of the bar, with major burns all over his face.

"No?" He answered shakily. Natsu turned to Lucy questioning if the creep was telling the truth.

"Nope… That's the guy who almost dragged me off if it wasn't for you and Gray."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Prepare to die."

Lucky for Natsu that the officials showed up when they did, or else Natsu would be stuck in jail for the rest of his life, not just with a gigantic bail on his head.

**Enjoy… And please read my stories, **_"Battle of the Bands" _**and **_"Rich Girls on a Famous City" _

**REVIEW YOU PEOPLE! OR ELSE I WILL FIND YOU AND HUNT YOU DOWN AS Evil!Levy (If you don't know what I mean go read "Battle of the Bands" my story)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see…. But here it is! Another chappy!**

**Best Guy Friend: Leaves your house after 12 am… Or whatever time the party ends**

**Boyfriend: Will be found in your bed when you wake up**

Lucy's birthday celebration lasted two days. The first day was the day before her actual birthday when Lucy went to visit all of her relatives and used-to-be servants.

The day of her actual birthday, Lucy was woken up by Natsu shoving into her face a pacage and some clothes.

"Come on Luce! It's your birthday and I promise to make it one of the best days of your life…" He thought about it for a minute, "After the day that you joined Fairy Tail."

"Hmm? What?" Lucy was waking up stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "NATSU! What are you doing here at," she checked the alarm clock on her bedside, "AT SEVEN AM?! ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"It's your birthday Luce! And I promised to make it the best!"

"By why so dang early?" Lucy mumbled, asking a rhetorical question.

"Because I am your boyfriend, and I have a lot planned. Now come on!" Natsu shoved her into the bathroom. "Come out when you are ready to go to the guild."

The whole guild, when Lucy walked in, was decorated, with a huge banner saying "Happy Birthday Lucy" hanging in the middle.

"Oh." Lucy gasped, "It's wonderful!" and with those words the party began.

After the whole day of drinking, brawling, and other activities that a true Fairy Tail party has to have for it to be considered one, it was finally time for everyone to go home. Team Natsu, still almost all sober, walked cheerfully to Lucy's hose were the festivities were to be continued.

When they finally got to Lucy's apartment, Natsu put her arm around her, "So, Luce. We all still have to give you our presents."

The sat around Lucy's table, as she served tea, and all four (including Happy) pulled out packages.

When Lucy finally sat down, Erza went first. "Lucy, I wish you a very happy birthday, and I hope you like my gift." Erza got our favorite blonde, a set of silver keys.

"Thank you Erza! I love them!" Lucy exclaimed when she opened the box.

Gray went next and gave Lucy a never melting ice sculpture of a rose. When Natsu saw it he immediately turned grumpy, murmuring something on accounts of him being the boyfriend and "stripper needing to focus on his own girlfriend".

Lucy thanked Gray and put the rose in a vase. Happy gave Lucy a new set of ribbons to repay her for all those he stole to give to Charla. Lucy smiled and scratched Happy behind his ear.

Last went Natsu. He gave Lucy a beautiful golden locket with a mini painting done by Redius, of them. When Lucy saw it she squealed, and immediately turned and kissed Natsu.

After everyone gave Lucy their presents, the usual Fairy Tail activities began. Team Natsu teased Lucy the whole night about how she was growing old, and then later they got a hold of her manuscript for her story and began reading it out loud, embracing Lucy to no end.

When Lucy finally kicked her team out it was close to midnight. The girl tiredly fell asllep, with the thoughts about that day being the best day of her life.

The next day Lucy woke up cuddling something really warm. When she snuggled up to it even closer it moves and she heard a familiar voice rumble, "Good morning beautiful."

That day Natsu showed up to the guild with a gigantic foot sized purple welt on his face.

**What did you guys think? I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! **

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS OR I WONT READ YOUR STORIES! AND I WILL CURSE YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I am now also on Archive of our own and deviantART! On A3O I have the same user name, except with under scores, and on deviantART I am ~Lucy-Ashley! Thank you to WildCard555 for this chapter. GO AND READ ALL THEIR AMAZING FANFICS! **

AU – Where Lucy's parents don't die, but she still joins Fairy Tail and is a Mage.

**Best guy friends- will be willing to meet your parents/know your parents as well as you do.**

Boyfriends- will do everything in their power to avoid your parents at all cost.

When the team went to Lucy's house/mansion for the first time, everyone was nervous. Erza was nervous because these people where one of the riches families in Fiore, and if they didn't like them they could easily snap their fingers and disband Fairy Tail.

Gray was nervous because he thought Lucy's parents were the old fashioned kind. The kind of people who believed that their little girls should not hang out with guys until they are both at least twenty one, and that led Gray to the point where he was afraid that Layla and Jude will seal him in a bag of hi own skin.

Lucy was nervous because it was the first time she came back home after the day she ran away to become a wizard.

Natsu… Well Natsu was nervous for only one reason. He might have a "little" crush on Lucy and he really didn't want to meet the parents of his future mate. So when the team got to the house, Natsu and Happy mysteriously disappeared.

The next time the team when to Lucy's house, Natsu stayed home sick. The next time, Natsu promised Happy to fishing. Somewhere between visit 4 and 5, Natsu finally confessed to Lucy. And now there was even more avoiding of Lucy's parents.

As the first year of this monthly tradition and the second year started, Gray and Erza got very comfortable with Lucy's parents. But Natsu still, only talked to them once, and that was to say, "I am dating your daughter," and then dragging himself and Lucy out of the mansion in under a minute.

It was the day before Natsu' and Lucy's wedding, and Layla and Judo came to Magnolia. That day Natsu was gone from the city. When he finally came home to Lucy's apartment late at night, lucy grninned at him.

"You know, even Gray knows my parents as well as I do, and you still refuse to talk to them."

"I don't care." Natsu mumbled, "Stripper wins this round… there is no way I'll ever willingly be in the same room with your parents knowing I am married to their daughter."

**Hey everyone! Please review! And I am now going to practice a new policy. I am going to update 1 chapter a week! And I mean 1 chapter for only one of my stories! Sorry for the inconveniences and** **long wait, but getting a 4.0 (or higher) GPA in High School is hard. So yeah…. AND REVIEWS MEANS MORE CHANCES I'LL UPDATE MORE THAN ONE STORY A WEEK! SO REVIEW!**


	5. AN

Hey everyone! I am very sorry… but this isn't an update. I have a very major case of writers block, and I cannot even write a small 500 word drabble. So I need all of your guy's help. Review or PM me suggestion of songs, fanfics, movies, articles, prompts, tumbrls, pics, suggestions, anything. I desperately need it…

And just for fun whoever gives me a suggestion, and gets me out of this ditch, I will write a Soul Eater of Fairy Tail one-shot… Any pairing you want…(even GraLu *shudders*)

So please? I am posting this on all of my fanfics, so it reaches as many people as it can…

Pretty please? I'm not going to even go evil!Levy on anyone…


End file.
